Take good care of my baby
by QWERTYsweetheart
Summary: Carol is cradling Judith, thinking about all that she will miss out on being raised in an apocalypse world. Daryl restores her faith, again. Set during Season 3, shortly after Judith's birth.


Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own The Walking Dead or any characters and places associated with Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard's story or Frank Darabont's adaptation. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction.

* * *

Carol rocked Judith in her arms, perched on the edge of her prison cell bed as she hummed delicately. She smiled softly, but a little sadly, contemplating how the child would never have the opportunity that any of them has, would never understand the selfish, gluttonous splendour they had enjoyed before the pandemic tore the world apart; busy streets, fast-food chains, dipping into a crowded coffee shop to get out of the rain. There would be nothing normal about her childhood, no normal teenage struggled or a pimply dressed up boy picking her up for prom; brought up in a world with diminishing humanity and a struggle for survival.

Taking a light breath she stopped humming, letting the song take over.

"Take good care of my baby  
Please don't ever make her blue."

She could feel her heart sinking. Even Sophia, God rest her soul, had pleasant memories of their summer trips to the bustling amusement parks or lazy days by the beach to see her through when the darkness took over. The poor little babe wouldn't have any of that.

Judith stirred and gargled, and Carol smiled softly, patting along with the rhythm of the song that hadn't passed her lips since Sophia had been born.

"Just tell her that you love her  
Make sure you're thinking of her  
In everything you say and do."

She jumped slightly as a figure appeared at the entrance to her cell, though she was at ease the moment she saw Daryl walk up to her. "How's our little Ass-kicker doing?" He said, stroking a little rosy cheek with the back of his finger.

She enjoyed being in Daryl's company, but she would never admit the flicker of disappointed that passed through her when she noticed it wasn't Rick, her to see the little girl he hadn't done more than glance at before he had disappear off. Her disappointment left the moment Daryl scooped the little girl out of her arms.

"She's fine…" Carol stoked a hand through her hair, sighing lightly as she watched Daryl cradling Judith. "I don't know just… thinking about the experiences she will never have, the little things we all took for granted that we look back on before we sleep, y'know?"

Daryl nodded but made no other reply, shaking the bottle of milk before pressing it too Judith's lips. "Come on sweetheart, you need to get big and strong, just like Auntie Carol."

Judith whined and turned her head away with a whimper, Carol stood up to take over when she was frozen in her tracks by a gruff but delicate voice.

"Take good care of m' baby  
Now don't yur ever make her cry."

Carol sat back down, watching him stare down at her with loving affection… dare she say it, like a father. It stirred something in her chest. She grabbed at her shirt with a fragile hand. Whether it was the nostalgia that came with the song or seeing Daryl sing to Rick's little girl like she was his own she didn't know but whatever it was made her believe for that moment that all her worries were unfounded.

No, Judith wouldn't have the same awkward experiences that they all had to endure. She wouldn't have to endure long school days in over-crowded hot classrooms or know the artery-clogging goodness of a BigMac meal but with her and Daryl and the rest of them, she would have enough to become a good person full of happy memories.

"Just let your love surround her  
Paint rainbow all 'round her  
Don't let her see a cloudy sky."

Daryl looked up with a sheepish smile as Judith finally took her bottle.

Carol smiled back, the joy reaching her eyes. The pandemic wasn't going to take everything away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
